


Tight Spaces

by Aurona



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ichihime - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Keigo's antics need to stop, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, The one time we don't want our favorite characters to come out of the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurona/pseuds/Aurona
Summary: "They shuffle awkwardly. His lean arms and legs tangling with her slender ones."





	Tight Spaces

“I’m going to kill him.”

"Kurosaki-kun… I don't think..."

“Don’t try and stop me Inoue.”

He ground his teeth together, glaring at the wall above her head. She placed a hesitant hand on his arm, to soothe him as well as gain his attention. It works somewhat, his scowl becoming less prominent.

 “That um… wasn’t what I was going to say…”

" _Huh_?" He shot her a confused glance.

“I mean, I can’t... um...”

Her hand waves at the minuscule amount of space between them. And he notices she is balancing on one foot to avoid stepping in the mop bucket. He scolds himself inwardly for putting her in such an uncomfortable position.

They shuffle awkwardly. His lean arms and legs tangling with her slender ones. And they pause. They are closer now, but its slightly more comfortable at least.

"Better?"

She nods her head jerkily, but her small moment of hesitation beforehand clues him in.

He exhales dragging a palm down his face.

"I… don't think this will work either."

They shift once more.

"Better?"

"No." She admits under his scrutiny, and they start the awkward shuffle once again.

She hits her hip against a shelf in her attempt to give him more room, and trips over a bottle of cleaner. In the same second his knee slips and hits the wall between her thighs as she struggles to keep her footing. 

" _Shit_ , you ok?"

She nods, turning pink. And he feels her thighs move on either side of his knee as she shifts her weight to one leg. Even through his uniform slacks he can feel how smooth, and soft they are.

“Y-yes..." Her breath is warm as it fans over his throat.

He is suddenly fascinated with the blank space above her head. His ears feel hot.

They become statues, unable to make eye contact.

But when his leg starts to cramp, he moves.

A sound escapes her.

"Sorry Inoue, I-"

His breath catches suddenly, and there is a long pause.

"... w-wait...  _really_?" He asks before he can stop himself.

Surprisingly only one of them blushes.

Her hands fly up to cover her face.

His forehead hits the wall above her head, and she jumps, furthering his  _own_  problem.

And as one they sigh with frustration.

"I’m going to  _kill_ Keigo...”

For now, he prays for restraint.

 


End file.
